2112
2112 is a collab between [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Icey']] and [[User:NightshimmerXD|'Nighty']]. It is modeled after the Rush song 2112. All credit for original song, album design, and font go to Rush. 'BLURB: '''TBD Overture-Icy and Nighty "It's so nice here," Jayflight purred, looking up at the night sky with a gleam in his eyes. Musicfall nodded, "It's a great life in SolarClan. Unlike in all those other disorganized ones." Musicfall stared at the stars, gleaming brightly were three stars. The fur on his spine prickled. Something was wrong... very, very wrong. A cat crashed through the bushes and into the clearing where Jayflight and Musicfall were laying yowling. The two cats shot to their paws as Kestrelheart let out a yowl filled with fear. "Kestrelheart, what's wrong?" Musicfall demanded. "The leader, deputy, and medicine cat! They're all dead!" she let out a whimper and her green eyes were filled with fear. "Great StarClan!" Musicfall growled, "Is there any evidence of what killed them?" "No!" Kestrelheart cried, "That's just it! There is no scent, no marks, no fur, nothing!" Her eyes flickered around with paranoia. Jayflight padded up to her and meowed, "Calm down, Kestrelheart. Let's go back to camp." Musicfall ran off in the direction of the camp with Jayflight and Kestrelheart at his paws. In the center of camp, sure enough was a crowd of the SolarClan cats wailing and yowling grief and fury. Musicfall and Jayflight weaved through the crowd to see a little better and they saw the three bodies with the appearance that they were not dead, but merely sleeping. But their bodies were cold. Very cold. Musicfall turned and yowled, "Calm down, cats of SolarClan! Our three most important cats are dead, but life must go on. It is almost moonhigh and we need a new leader and deputy, and a medicine cat!" The cats fell silent, then one by one each of them started to chant, "Redsun! Redsun! Redsun!" Redsun stood apart from the chanting cats and climbed upon the Solarledge and meowed, "If it is unanimous, then I will lead! I shall travel to the Moonhollow tonight for my nine lives, but first I must appoint my deputy." Redsun shifted his gaze to his closest friend Bloodpelt and yowled, "Bloodpelt will be my new deputy!" "Bloodpelt! Bloodpelt! Bloodpelt!" "And my other friend Yewfur has always wanted to be a medicine cat! Yewfur will be the new medicine cat of SolarClan!" Yewfur nodded his agreement as the Clan chanted, "Yewfur! Yewfur! Yefur!" Musicfall shrugged. He had no problem with Redsun or his choices of medicine cat and deputy. Redsun, Bloodpelt, and Yewfur were very caring for their Clanmates despite what their names were. All three were as red as a fox's fur and they were excellent at serving SolarClan. He knew the three cats would serve SolarClan well. Musicfall yawned and climbed into his moss nest and fell asleep. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ The next morning he woke to loud cheering. He shook the sleep from his head and joined his Clanmates outside. "Redstar! Redstar! Redstar!" the cats of SolarClan chanted. Redstar stood on the Solarledge, his head high. When the chanting died down Redstar meowed, "Today we will celebrate the fast recovery of our Clan after the tragic accident last night!" The cats cheered and they started to grab fresh-kill from the pile and sit next to their friends. Jayflight purred and padded up to Musicfall. "Isn't this exciting?" Jayflight asked, "If SolarClan conquered that problem, we can conquer anything!" Musicfall nodded and meowed, "Yeah."He started padding back to the warriors den. "Hey, what's wrong?" Jayflight meowed, a concerned look entering his eyes. "Nothing, I'm just tired. Last night was chaotic!" Musicfall murmured. Jayflight nodded, "Well when you want to join us please come. You're the life of the party." Musicfall gave a weak smile and fell asleep in his moss. He was yanked into sleep and into a bright, starry world filled with starry cats. "Is this StarClan?" he asked, his blood turning to ice. "I'm no medicine cat! I'm no leader! Why am I here?" "Because you're here," one starry she-cat mewed. A tom stepped forward, "Musicfall, something will be rediscovered and your namesake will become reality." "What does this mean?" Musicfall screeched, "Please tell me!" The stars swirled and he was yanked away, tumbling through darkness until he woke, panting, in the warm comforts of his den. He collapsed into the moss and tried sleeping again, but he couldn't so he padded out to join Jayflight in the evening light. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Jayflight?" Musicfall whispered to the grayish-blue tom. Jayflight's head jerked up towards his friend. "Uhm?" he muttered. "What is it, Musicfall?" Musicfall opened his mouth to tell Jayflight about his dream, but a sense of dread filled his stomach. ''I don't think I should tell him. ''He inwardly reprimanded himself. ''But he's my friend! ''Musicfall sighed. "Nothing, nevermind," he mumbled. Jayflight stared at him curiously for a second, but didn't ask any questions. Musicfall stared at the stars over his head for a while, thinking about his dream some more. Finally, he padded back to the warriors den, settling amongst the many snoring cats. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. In his dream, the starry cats were back. One, and old, wrinkled tom, padded up to him, his blazing amber eyes meeting Musicfall's. They looked at each other for a while silently. But, before Musicfall woke up, the tom said one sentence- one sentence that would change his life forever. ''And the meek shall inherit the Earth.... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Musicfall stared at Redstar, Bloodpelt, and Yewfur, gazing kindly at their Clan. The meek has inherited the Clan... Musicfall turned and shook his head, deciding to go get some sun on the Heatrocks. He laid down on the Heatrocks after trekking through the forest and he sighed. Why do you suddenly feel so bad about the three cats leading our Clan now? ''he asked himself, ''You've never felt this way bout them before. As he dozed off, the heat got more intense on the rocks and he opened his eyes. In the brighter light, he could see that there was an entrasnce into a cave. Scared, Musicfall backed off the rocks, his eyes wide, and his fur prickling. Go through it, Musicfall! ''a voice murmured in his ear. Musicfall turned to see nocat, hesitated, then stepped through the entrance. Part One- The Temples of Syrinx-Icy Unprepeared for the fall, he yowled. "Oof!" he grunted as he hit the ground. He stared around. He was in a dimly lit cave, everything was so strange. Musicfall let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit place and he padded onward. Seven shapes crept from the shadows and in the half-light, Musicfall could see that the leader was a red tom with amber eyes. The tom came to him and he murmured, "I am Highstar. These are Stonegaze, Lifegift, Bannerflight, Pleasuregift, Wisdomspirit, and Templerise," pointing to the cats with his tail. "I-I don't know what to say," Musicfall was dumbfounded as he stared at the strange cats. Stonegaze, a gray tom with blue eyes, padded forward, and meowed, "You don't have to say anything, young one." The seven cats surrounded him and took him deeper into the cave. As they walked, Musicfall came came up beside Bannerflight, a light brown tom with amber eyes, and asked, "What's going on? Where are you taking me?" "Shhhh!" Bannerflight hissed. Musicfall retreated back to the middle of the crowd as they continued to walk. ''I haven't seen a cave this huge in my life! A low murmuring echoed around the and Musicfall got confused. Huh? He strained his ears to listen. He could hear a low, soft noise, coming in harmony, from these cats: "We've taken care of everything The words you hear, the song you sing The pictures that give pleasure to your eyes It's one for all, and all for one We work together, common sons Never need to wonder how or why." Musicfall couldn't help but wonder what these words meant, or who these cats were, or what they did. He looked pleadingly at Pleasuregift, a pretty ginger she-cat with amber eyes, and she gave him a sympathetic look. The cats continued, saying in harmony, their mysterious words: "We are the Priests of the Temples of Syrinx Our great computers fill the hallowed halls We are the Preists of the Temples of Syrinx All the gifts of life, are held within our walls." This is the Temple of Syrinx? They're priests? ''There were so many questions. "Look around at this world we've made Equality our stock in trade Come and join the Brotherhood of Man Oh, what a nice, contented world Let the banners be unfurled Hold the Red Star proudly high in hand." The cats still continued to walk and sing, repeating the phrase that explained who they were and where they were, as he continued to piece names to the words. ''Ugggh! ''he growled in disgust, ''This is so confusing! Then in the largest part of the cave, he saw Redstar, Bloodpelt, and Yewfur. He gasped, dumbfounded and astonished. What could they possibly be doing here? ________________________________________________________________________________________________ For the next two days, Musicfall stuck close to Pleasuregift. Mostly because he was scared, but also because he was attracted to the pretty she-cat. "Why am I here, Pleasuregift?" he asked her, laying in his moss one night. "Highstar didn't say. Redstar thinks you are important to SolarClan and the preists," she meowed, "The priests here are sometimes very secretive." "Find what?" "I do not know, but I suspect Highstar will keep you for a quarter-moon before he formally accepts you." "That means I get to spend some time with you," Musicfall brightened, then he felt his pelt growing hot as he saw her amber gaze on him. He coughed and hid his face. Pleasuregift purred, "That's ok. I like spending time with you, too." Liftgift and Bannerflight padded over, a humerous gleam on their always solemn faces. "Looks like the priestess is bonding with the new addition!" Lifegift, a blue-gray tom with blue eyes, purred. "He's just lost. That's only it," Pleasuregift protested, but all the cats could see that it was not true. Lifegift and Bannerflight exchanged a glance and padded off. Musicfall got up and stretched his legs and meowed, "I'm hungry. I'm going to get some prey." ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Musicfall, do you promise to uphold the purpose of the priest here at the Temples of Syrinx?" Highstar asked. "I do," Musicfall nodded. "By the powers of StarClan, you are now a full priest," Highstar meowed. "Musicfall! Musicfall! Musicfall!" the priests cheered. Pleasuregift cheered the loudest. Redstar sat by proudly. "Good job, Musicfall," the leader purred, "I know you will be a good priest. I just saw it later than most." Redstar looked around at all the other priests. Suddenly, it dawned on Musicfall why so many kits went missing. Highstar was an elderly cat so he must have asked Redstar to join the Temples of Syrinx with SolarClan. The two cat groups were very compatible. It all made sense. "I can't wait to start my adventures with the priests," Musicfall meowed truthfully. Part Two- Discovery-Icy Part Three- Presentation-Icy Part Four- Oracle: The Dream-Nighty Part Five- Soliloquy-Nighty Part Six- The Grand Finale-Nighty Category:Fan Fictions Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:NightshimmerXD's fanfics